Primavera
by Zarevna13
Summary: La llegada de la primavera hace que Hikari no pueda apartar los ojos de cierta persona. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?


Era un día de primavera que muchos calificarían de perfecto: el sol calentaba lo suficiente como para no necesitar ningún abrigo, la brisa disipaba el calor sobrante y las flores florecían por todas partes. Era un día magnífico para una ceremonia de apertura, el último año de estudios superiores comenzaba para Hikari Yagami. El camino al instituto le pareció muy corto, le hubiera gustado sentarse al sol y disfrutar más del día pero sus obligaciones como estudiante se lo impedían. Durante el camino no hubo nada inusual, los mismos compañeros, muchos saludos e historias de las vacaciones, muchas sonrisas, nada anormal el primer día de clase hasta que torció la última esquina antes de llegar a su destino.

Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, algo brillante. Cuando prestó más atención se dio cuenta que era el cabello de otro estudiante, no reconoció al chico y estaba segura que recordaría a un chico rubio ya que ese color de pelo natural no era nada frecuente en Japón. Sin darse cuenta no quitó ojo del chico hasta que llegaron a la puerta del instituto, sacudió la cabeza y fue a reunirse con sus compañeras.

El primer día pasó sin incidentes, nueva clase, nuevos compañeros aunque ya conocidos. Se descubrió mirando por los pasillos pero no llegó a ver de nuevo a aquel chico rubio. A la mañana siguiente volvió a verlo, esta vez venía acompañado de dos chicos más, uno de primero (o eso creía) y de Ichijouji Ken, un compañero de la clase de al lado. En cuando giró la esquina pudo identificar ese pelo tan característico y no apartó la mirada de su dueño. Esta vez no se limitó a observar su cabello, admiró al chico en su conjunto: alto, delgado, rubio, con una sonrisa radiante siempre en el rostro, con un rostro suave pero masculino… Si Mimi estuviera allí no escatimaría en piropos para aquel chico.

A sus 16 años Hikari nunca había tenido novio pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera ojos en la cara y podía decir con toda certeza que aquel chico era el más atractivo que había visto en su vida. No era el primer rubio natural que veía, Yamato, el mejor amigo de su hermano, también era rubio y además tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos. Siempre había considerado a Yamato y a su hermano como chicos guapos y atractivos pero no osaría comparar aquellas afirmaciones con el chico que tenía delante, parecía atraerla con magnetismo propio.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y seguir con su vida, pero era incapaz de apartar la vista cada mañana del chico rubio. En cuanto giraba aquella esquina su mirada hacía contacto inmediato con él y no la apartaba hasta que lo perdía de vista en los pasillos. Se alegraba que Mimi y Sora estuvieran estudiando en la universidad porque estaba segura de que al verla comportarse de aquella manera no se libraría de ellas. Aunque no podía negar que echaba de menos a sus amigas, a ellas y a sus amigos y hermano. Todos se fueron a Tokio a estudiar, Taichi, Yamato y Koushiro compartían apartamento al igual que Mimi y Sora, Jou decidió compartir piso con otros médicos cerca del hospital. Estaba deseando que terminara aquel año para compartir piso con sus amigas. Se consolaba pensando que el fin de semana siguiente todos vendrían a casa y pasarían el fin de semana juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, no le gustaba nada ser la pequeña del grupo.

La semana pasó lenta, como si cada intervalo entre mañana y mañana se ralentizara cada vez más. Cada noche se mentía a sí misma diciendo que a la mañana siguiente no buscaría a aquel chico pero cada mañana fallaba. Se negaba a pensar si quiera que aquel chico le interesara, sólo era un chico guapo que llamaba la atención, ya se le pasaría la novedad en cuanto el curso avanzara. La mañana del viernes subo que estaba más perdida de lo que pensaba, pudo situarse bastante cerca del chico, estaba segura de que él se daría cuenta de que lo miraba pero no pareció que se diera cuenta, su perdición vino cuando se giró para hablar con sus acompañantes. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él así que aquel detalle se le pasó por alto: unos preciosos y profundos ojos azules. En cuanto los vio el corazón le dio una sacudida, ahora que conocía el conjunto completo aquel chico le parecía aún más perfecto, ¿Perfecto? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Debía ser la primavera.

Trató de no coincidir con el magnético desconocido durante toda las mañanas siguientes, se levantaba más temprano e incluso se arriesgaba a llegar tarde para no cruzarse con él, parecía un gran plan pero el miércoles debieron de pegársele las sábanas a él también porque se encontró corriendo a su lado mientras el último timbre sonaba.

\- ¿A ti también se te pegaron las sábanas? – Le dijo aquel desconocido no tan desconocido con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

No era justo, ella quería olvidarse de aquella extraña obsesión y aparecía él con una sonrisa encantadora y una voz hipnotizante. Si seguía así su salud mental no aguantaría mucho. Pero por fin llegó el tan ansiado fin de semana, pasaría todo el tiempo posible con sus amigos y se olvidaría de aquel incidente. Pasó toda la tarde del viernes con su hermano charlando y viendo películas, echaba mucho de menos aquellos momentos. Quería a su hermano con locura y eran muy cercanos pero se alegró de hacer una salida con todos. El sábado pasarían el día en un gran parque cercano haciendo un picnic. Hikari se esmeró en preparar la comida, hizo lo suficiente para un regimiento de infantería pero no por nada su hermano y Yamato tenían fama de golosos.

Se emocionó al ver a sus viejos amigos a lo lejos, casi deja caer la cesta y sale corriendo a abrazar a Mimi y Sora pero su hermano la contuvo a tiempo. Se tiró a sus brazos y estuvo un buen rato abrazada a ellas mientras se decían cuanto se echaban de menos, cuando se dio cuenta de que había más gente a la que saludar se separó de ellas. El siguiente fue Koushiro, tan distante y correcto como siempre, Jou y por último Yamato. No se percató hasta entonces de que Yamato venía acompañado, aunque no podía ver a su acompañante.

\- ¡Hola, Yamato! – Se acercó alegre al chico, no por nada era como un segundo hermano para ella.

\- Hola, Hikari, ¿Qué tal te va todo?

\- Muy bien.

\- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Cuando el misterioso visitante entró en su campo visual quiso desaparecer, era aquel chico. ¿Qué hacía allí? Debía ser una broma pesada, muy pesada. Caminó con el corazón en la garganta, esperaba que no la hubiera notado mirándole todas las mañanas.

\- Este es mi hermano, Takeru, ¿Te acuerdas de él? – Fue como si una plancha gigante cayera sobre ella. Un torbellino de recuerdos.

\- ¿TK? – Aquel apodo salió de su boca sin su permiso.

\- ¿Kari? – hacía años que nadie la llamaba así – Cuánto tiempo.

Se limitó a sonreír y a desaparecer de escena. ¿Takeru? ¿TK? ¿Aquel chico que la mantenía hipnotizada era el hermano de Yamato? Jamás hubiese conectado aquellos dos recuerdos por sí sola. Yamato era el mejor amigo de su hermano desde cuarto de primaria, recordaba haber ido con su hermano y sus amigos al parque y jugar con un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Tenía buenos recuerdos de aquella época y de aquel niño pero si no recordaba mal en cuanto acabó el curso se mudó y ella lo olvidó. Hasta ahora.

No paraba de mirarlo, pero esta vez intentaba conectar a aquel atractivo muchacho con el simpático niño de 8 años. Tras un sondeo minucioso por todas sus facciones reconoció al pequeño TK en él. El chico desconocido al que acosaba con la mirada por las mañanas resultó ser el hermano pequeño del mejor amigo de su hermano, y uno de sus mejores amigos de la niñez debía agregar. Ahora la embargaba un extraño sentimiento, conocía a aquel chico y a la vez no lo conocía, conocía bien al pequeño TK pero el chico de delante suya no era ese niño aunque a la vez lo fuera. Iba a volverse loca.

Sus miradas no pasaron desapercibidas a sus amigas que aprovecharon la charla de los chicos para hablar entre ellas.

\- ¿Por qué miras tanto al hermano de Yamato?

\- Pues… Es que me parece increíble que haya crecido tanto. Hacía años que no le veía. – Pareció convencerlas, TK era más bajo que ella cuando eran niños y ahora le sacaba casi una cabeza.

\- Ha crecido mucho y se ha vuelto un chico muy guapo, ¿verdad? Incluso más que Yamato – Agregó Mimi.

\- Sí, no está mal.

No quería mentir a sus amigas pero sabía las extrañas conclusiones que sacarían, sobre todo Mimi, y las situaciones comprometidas en las que acabaría si decía que no podía despegar los ojos de aquel chico desde hacía semanas. Se reunieron para comer y Hikari hizo un buen trabajo apartando de su cabeza cualquier cosa que no fuera el buen rato que estaba pasando con sus amigos. Después de comer jugaron como cuando eran niños y cuando caía el sol se sentaron exhaustos a recuperar fuerzas.

Hikari quedó al lado de Takeru sin darse cuenta, no pudo evitar ponerse tensa, la única interacción que había habido entre ellos era aquel día que llegaban tarde y aquella mañana, el chico pareció leer bien su estado de ánimo porque dio el primer paso.

\- Hacía años que no te veía, no has cambiado nada. – Aquello no le sentó tan bien como el chico hubiera querido.

\- Tú, sin embargo, has cambiado mucho. – Y no mentía, el rostro redondo y las piernas cortas habían dejado paso a unas facciones angulosas y a unas largas piernas de jugador de baloncesto. – No te hubiera reconocido si no me hubieran dicho que eras tú.

\- Yo sí te reconocí, en el instituto, pero al ver que tú no me reconociste pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. – No pudo decir una palabra, se había olvidado de él. Se sonrojó avergonzada. – No pasa nada, apenas éramos unos niños cuando me marché.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así debería disculparme, tú si me recordabas.

\- No le des más vueltas, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Hikari decidió hacerle caso, para su sorpresa la conversación fue menos incómoda de lo que pensaba, Takeru era un gran conversador y se sintió cómoda con él desde el primer momento. Hablaron de todo un poco, supo que se había mudado a la ciudad una semana antes del inicio de curso por el nuevo trabajo de su madre y por su interés en estar más cerca de su padre. Supo que le encantaba leer, que admiraba a Yamato tanto como ella a Taichi y que le gustaba la nueva escuela.

El lunes siguiente se encontró preguntándose si podría seguir contemplándole cada mañana pero pronto su pregunta fue respondida, en cuanto el joven la vio la saludó en invitó a acercarse a sus amigos: Iori y Ken. Cada mañana se repitió la misma escena, aunque Hikari agradecía enormemente conocer mejor al Takeru de 16 años echaba de menos pasarse la mañana contemplando su rostro. El viernes Takeru la sorprendió alcanzándola a la salida, nunca se veía dentro de la escuela y mucho menos a la salida.

\- Oye, Hikari, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? – La cara de Hikari debió reflejar la sorpresa que le causaron dichas palabras porque el rubio retomó la frase en ese mismo instante – Pero si tienes algo que hacer lo entiendo, sólo quería conocer la ciudad. – habló tan rápido que casi no se le entendió.

\- Mañana tenía pensado ir a ver al equipo de fútbol, si quieres puede venir.

\- ¿De veras? Muchas gracias, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y no soy de los que le gustan estar encerrado en casa.

\- Entonces quedamos mañana después de comer.

Hikari se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, desde la primera frase del chico no había podido controlar el golpeteo incansable de su corazón, creyó que le estaba invitando a salir y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Estar cerca de ese chico le traía problemas.

Al día siguiente se encontraron cerca de la escuela y fueron al campo donde jugaba el equipo.

\- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

\- No me disgusta, venía a ver a Taichi todos los partidos. Desde que se fue Daisuke me insistió en que siguiera viniendo a animarles.

\- ¿Daisuke?

\- Es el capitán del equipo desde que se fue mi hermano y amigo mío, nos conocemos desde primaria.

\- Entiendo. – El semblante del chico se entristeció por un momento pero Hikari no lo notó.

El partido acabó en una victoria sufrida por parte del equipo de Daisuke y todos fueron a celebrarlo, incluidos Hikari y Takeru. Ken era parte del equipo así que Takeru se sintió mucho más integrado pero todos fueron muy amables. Hikari pudo aprovechas aquellos momentos para contemplar a voluntad al chico, era increíble cómo podía pasar horas mirándole y no cansarse, era realmente guapo.

Pronto Hikari y Takeru entablaron una gran relación, pasar tiempo juntos se convirtió en algo normal y ambos se encontraban muy cómodos con el otro. Hikari quiso creer que al recuperar la relación que años atrás tuvo con el chico todas las malas costumbres que había adquirido se irían pero no pudo estar más equivocada, ahora no sólo pasaba horas contemplando el dulce rostro de su amigo sino que cuanto más le conocía más le atraía. Se encontró que no sólo el físico de Takeru era sobresaliente sino que la personalidad del chico no se quedaba atrás, era gentil, atento, amable, sociable, justo, inteligente y curioso. También tenía sus defectos como dejar de pensar con claridad cuando veía una injusticia o su tendencia a dejar una conversación a la mitad cuando algo llamaba su atención, pero estos defectos conseguían que le gustara aún más, si eso era posible.

No podía seguir ignorando aquellos sentimientos, no podía engañarse diciendo que sólo le parecía muy guapo o que sólo era un buen chico, cuando estaba cerca de Takeru entraba en un estado de nerviosismo calmado, ni ella misma lo entendía. Se sentía inmensamente feliz y relajada cuando estaba con el chico pero no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara o que saltara nerviosa cuando se acercaban demasiado. Aquello era una emergencia y necesitaba consejo urgentemente.

Aquel sábado cogía algo de ropa y avisó a su madre que pasaría la noche con Mimi y Sora, cogió el tren y en menos de una hora estaba con sus amigas riendo. No les había contado la razón de su repentina visita, ya llegaría el momento. El momento llegó por la noche, habían pasado el día de compras, en el cine y habían cenado con su hermano y los chicos, ahora estaban las tres en pijama todas en el salón donde habían trasladado los colchones.

\- Bueno, ¿Vas a decirnos la verdadera razón de que estés aquí? – Dijo con dulzura Sora.

\- Así que sabíais que había algo.

\- Hikari, te conocemos desde que tenías 6 años, habla – Dijo Mimi.

\- Está bien, ¿Cómo es estar enamorada?

\- Vaya, es una pregunta complicada – Ambas jóvenes se quedaron pensando antes de responder.

\- Supongo que no hay una respuesta absoluta para eso, cada persona se siente de una forma distinta – intentó responder diplomáticamente Sora.

\- Pero vosotras os habéis enamorado, ¿No? ¿Cómo es?

\- Es… Muy bonito, te sientes genial cuando estás con esa persona, parece que las cosas son mejores de lo que son. Ese tonto de Kou, está tardando mucho en pedirme una cita. – ambas chicas conocían el amor que profesaba la castaña por su amigo informático, también sabían que Koushiro sentía lo mismo pero no debía ser fácil para el pelirrojo reunir el coraje para declararse.

\- ¿Y tú, Sora?

\- Ya sabes que estuve enamorada de tu hermano, pero no salió bien, estamos mejor como amigos – Dijo con algo de nostalgia – pero últimamente he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Yamato y creo que las cosas entre nosotros pueden funcionar. Cuando estoy con él siento que puedo ser yo misma, que puedo contarle cualquier cosa y que quiero conocerle mejor que nadie.

\- Y bien, ¿Vas a decirnos de quién se trata? – Dijo más animada Mimi.

\- Es… Takeru – Dijo en un susurro.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Gritaron ambas al unísono.

\- Lo mirabas mucho el otro día y estoy segura que no era sólo por la sorpresa – De dijo abrazándola Sora.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando, Hikari les contó todo, desde la ceremonia de ingreso hasta ahora y sus amigas le anunciaron radiantes de alegría que estaba enamorada, o al menos que Takeru le gustaba muchísimo. Le dieron consejos sobre todo, citas, besos, relaciones, cómo conquistarlo… A la mañana siguiente Hikari estaba mucho más tranquila, pero más nerviosa también. Al ponerle nombre a lo que sentía lo hacía más real y estaba segura que cuando volviera a encontrarse con su amigo el nerviosismo la delataría.

No se equivocó, cuando lo vio el lunes siguiente apenas pudo pronunciar palabra y se alegró al comprobar que incluso los silencios entre ellos eran agradables, estaba empezando a emocionarse demasiado, ¡Estaba enamorada! ¡Su primer amor! En cuanto comprobó que podía comportarse como una persona normal ante Takeru sin que el mundo estallara se sintió mucho mejor, podía hablar con él con casi total normalidad pero los sonrojos y tartamudeos habían aumentado.

Las cosas iban bien, pero ella quería más. Ser amiga de alguien tan maravilloso era genial, pero sentía que una amistad no era suficiente, quería más y más. No era de las chicas que se andaban siempre con rodeos pero declararse al chico se antojaba imposible, mejor ir paso a paso. El primer paso era simple: ir al cine. Tenía que escoger una película de miedo y aprovechar la ventaja del ambiente para acercarse más a Takeru.

\- Oye, Takeru, ¿Te apetecer ir al cine este sábado?

\- Claro, podemos decírselo a los demás e ir todos – Eso no lo había previsto, debió ser más clara.

Por suerte el resto declinó la oferta, todos tenían planes. El sábado llegó y Takeru se sorprendió por la elección de la película pero no se opuso.

\- Si te asustas podemos irnos.

\- No te preocupes, no me asustaré – ahora era aún peor, si fingía asustarse el chico querría irse, pero ya era tarde para anular el plan.

Se sentaron y esperaron que la película comenzara, Takeru compró muchos dulces, su sabor favorito y Hikari patatas y refrescos. La película no era tan terrorífica como esperaba pero sí que tenía ciertos puntos de tensión, se llegó a meter en la película y ya hacia el final, durante el climax, no pudo soportar la tensión y se refugió en el pecho del chico como solía hacer de pequeña con su hermano. Pero Takeru no era su hermano. En cuanto posó so cabeza en el pecho de su amigo este le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se acomodó para que estuviera cómoda.

La tela del jersey era cómoda y calentita, notaba el fuerte brazo de Takeru sujetándola contra él y el perfume que emanaba. Takeru olía a primavera, a algo fresco y nuevo, al calor de los rayos del sol un día de mayo. Estaba perdida. No se separó de él hasta que la película terminó, cayó en un estado de saturación sensorial. Takeru le hablaba pero ella no respondía, estar en los brazos del chico había sido incluso mejor de lo que había pensado y su mente se había quedado en aquel momento, negándose a volver a la realidad. Takeru, preocupado la sujetó por los hombros.

\- ¿Te has asustado mucho? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- No, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando en porqué aquel hombre hizo aquello – Salió del paso victoriosa y por fin pudo volver al presente.

Comieron algo en una hamburguesería cercana mientras hablaban sobre la película y Takeru le contaba sus teorías sobre la misma o incluso le contaba maneras en la que la película podía haber mejorado, tenía una imaginación desbordante y le encantaba.

Takeru la acompañó a casa aún a riesgo de perderse a la vuelta, aún no se orientaba bien en aquella ciudad. Cuando se despidieron Hikari no pudo contenerse, no supo de donde vino el impulso pero no iba a detenerlo, se acercó a Takeru, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro durante unos instantes, inspirando fuerte. Takeru correspondió algo azorado al abrazo improvisado y la chica pudo notar cómo de nuevo sus fuertes brazos la protegían. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y apenas podían mirarse a la cara.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme. ¿quieres que volvamos a vernos mañana? Puedo invitarte a un helado – Dijo sin mirarla el rubio.

\- Me encantaría, pero sólo un rato, esta semana tengo algunos exámenes.

\- Te prometo que no te robaré mucho tiempo.

Se miraron sonriendo unos segundos hasta que un vecino salió y Hikari aprovechó, a su pesar, para llegar a casa. Todo estaba siendo mejor de lo que se imaginaba que sería, Takeru no había rechazado su abrazo y además se lo había devuelto. Quizá eso significara que el chico le estaba dando esperanzas.

Al día siguiente quedaron poco después de comer en una pequeña tienda cercana a casa de Hikari, el ambiente era muy hogareño y pronto estuvieron riendo. Hikari se burlaba de Takeru por no comer lo suficientemente rápido y que su helado se derritiera. Estaban pasando un buen rato pero ya era hora de irse, miró a Takeru que de pronto se había puesto serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Oye, Hikari, tú puedes mirarme tanto como quieras. – Sus palabras no parecían tener mucho sentido.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Hasta que recordó su pequeña obsesión y el sonrojo y la vergüenza hicieron acto de presencia. – No me digas que lo sabías.

\- No eres muy discreta – La seriedad se suavizó en su rostro, no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato.

\- Lo… Lo siento… No volveré a hacerlo… - Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Takeru la tomó por la muñeca.

\- No, no es eso. Me gusta que tú lo hagas – Ahora era el rostro del rubio el que se presentaba rojo y esquivo.

No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, quería huir y no volver nunca a ver la luz del sol. Pero las palabras de Takeru fueron rompiendo el estado de vergüenza para ir calando poco a poco. A Takeru le gustaba que ella lo mirara. A Takeru, su amigo, su amor secreto, le gustaba que ella lo mirara. Giró la cabeza, el chico sólo atinaba a mirarla de reojo, su cara de sorpresa debió ser enorme. Aprovechó el pequeño momento de tregua para serenarse, respiró hondo y sonrió, daba igual en qué sentido hubiera dicho aquellas palabras, con saber que al chico de sus sueños le gustaba que le mirara era suficiente.

\- ¿Entonces tengo tu permiso? – Intentó rebajar la tensión, puso su mejor sonrisa.

\- Sí, puedes mirarme tanto como quieras, aunque no sé qué buscas.

\- No busco nada, de hecho he encontrado algo. – Aquello desconcertó al chico – te he encontrado a ti.

La suerte estaba echada, no había pensado en decir aquello, su cerebro la había traicionado, se había declarado. Esperaba que Takeru fuera despistado, pero ella bien sabía que no lo era, era muy atento y perceptivo. De hecho Takeru había entendido perfectamente aquello, aunque no terminaba de creérselo, ¿Aquella chica tan maravillosa acababa de declararse? Tardó tanto en procesar aquello que cuando quiso darse cuenta Hikari salía por la puerta del local, Takeru cogió la chaqueta y salió corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó unos minutos después en el parque que iba hacia su casa, cuando la alcanzó medio jadeando la llamó. Se giró, Hikari estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería llorar, no entendía por qué estaba así, no había sido una declaración directa, de haberlo dejado pasar seguro que ni siquiera Takeru le hubiera dado importancia pero tenía tantas ganas de decírselo, de decirle que lo quería, que no podía apartar lo ojos de él, que desde que lo conocía se había convertido en su primavera que al pensar en la posibilidad de que él la rechazara hizo que huyera. Takeru no sabía qué hacer, si daba un paso en falso y respondía a la declaración y ella no quería decir lo que él creía que había dicho lo echaría todo a perder, ¿Qué hacía? Recordó las palabras de su hermano: _sé valiente._ Y lo fue.

\- Aún tienes algo de helado – Hikari no entendía nada.

Ni tuvo ocasión de pensar en ello porque Takeru se acercó, despacio, dándole tiempo a que se apartara si quería, pero ella no quería. Le acarició la mejilla, titubeante, ella cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer. Sus rostros se fueron acercando, despacio, como si esperaran que el otro se echara atrás, pero ninguno lo hizo. Sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia, respiraban el mismo aire, notaban el calor del otro. Hikari, impaciente, dio el último empujón y selló la distancia que los separaba, fue el beso más dulce que darían en sus vidas, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones adolescentes estaban depositadas en aquel beso inexperto. Todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro puestos sobre la mesa, libres por fin.

Cuando se separaron no abrieron los ojos, se quedaron saboreando el momento, sintiendo como cada terminación nerviosa de ambos aún vibraba. Cuando abrieron los ojos lo primero que vieron fue la sonrisa tonta del otro, encantados, enamorados.

\- Me gusta la primavera – Fue lo único que pudo articular Hikari.

\- A mí me gustas tú – le respondió Takeru.


End file.
